


True love's kiss

by roby_lia



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Curse, Zed knows things
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Quel Trickster in particolare era, se possibile, addirittura peggio di tutti i suoi simili con cui aveva avuto a che fare.Per iniziare era addirittura più potente del solito, sembrava non voler morire in nessun modo e non parliamo del suo senso dell’umorismo.Basta dire che ci vollero tre trasformazioni in rospi, un’inquietante aumento di scarpe spaiate e, ovviamente, Chas caduto in un sonno eterno per capire che avevano a che fare con un demoniaco Trickster amante della Disney. E con manie da Cupido, come se non bastasse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minuscolo cross-over con Supernatural, perchè quell'arcangelo ha vita propria, io non posso farci niente

**True love's kiss**  
   
John Constantine è in grado di affrontare e sconfiggere di tutto senza battere ciglio.  
Demoni, fantasmi, fottuti zombie, nessun problema amico. Anche tutti quei bastardi messi insieme, non ci avrebbe pensato su nemmeno un’istante.  
Anzi, sarebbero stati assai preferibili al problema che doveva affrontare al momento.  
Perché se c’è qualcosa che semplicemente John Constantine non sopporta sono i Trickster.  
I Trikster sono, in parole povere, le pigne in culo più grandi, irritanti e dolorose che esistano al mondo.  
Assillanti, con poteri quasi illimitati, un pessimo senso dell’umorismo e una voracità per i dolci da far chiedere come possano avere ancora dei denti in quelle bocche ghignanti.  
Il consiglio di un esperto esorcista, demonologo e maest-… dilettante delle arti oscure per affrontare un Trickster?  
Arraffare tutti i campioni omaggio dell’hotel, voltare le spalle e darsela a gambe il più veloce possibile, e tanti saluti a tutti.  
I Trickster sono semplicemente le creature più odiose dell’intero creato, dalle cime del Paradiso al più basso girone infernale.  
Quel Trickster in particolare era, se possibile, addirittura peggio di tutti i suoi simili con cui aveva avuto a che fare.  
Per iniziare era addirittura più potente del solito, sembrava non voler morire in nessun modo e non parliamo del suo senso dell’umorismo.  
Basta dire che ci vollero tre trasformazioni in rospi, un’inquietante aumento di scarpe spaiate e, ovviamente, Chas caduto in un sonno eterno per capire che avevano a che fare con un demoniaco Trickster amante della Disney. E con manie da Cupido, come se non bastasse.  
Per tirare le somme, niente Chas, un Trickster/demone/Cupido da affrontare e solo Zed come supporto.  
Zed che, per inciso, non aveva smesso un istante di ridere da quando le cose si erano chiarite.  
“Potresti smetterla di ridere come una iena e iniziare a renderti fottutamente utile, love?” ringhia irritato l’esorcista, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta e tornando a concentrarsi sul grosso volume sotto i suoi occhi. Se possibile aveva un aspetto ancora più trasandato del solito, con i capelli sparati da tutte le parti, la camicia lurida e tutti i posacenere straripanti. E Chas era fuori dai giochi da soli due giorni.  
La ragazza fece dei respiri profondi, cercando di riprendere il controllo.  
“Eddai, non è nulla di così esagerato rispetto al nostro solito”  
“ _Il nostro solito_ non prevede Chas imprigionato nel sonno eterno senza sapere come risvegliarlo, se non te ne sei accorta”  
Zed spostò gli occhi scuri da John, a Chas addormentato sul divano del Mulino, al grosso tomo che aveva davanti. Poi, con fare deciso, chiuse il libro con un tonfo.  
“Bacio del vero amore, John, ecco come lo svegliamo”  
“Ah! Ma certo, come ho fatto a non pensarci prima- l’esorcista sbatté le mani sul tavolo con fare irritato- ma ti rendi conto di quant’è ambiguo il termine “bacio del vero amore”? Vero amore di chi? Di Chas? O basta qualcuno che ami lui? E se lo bacia la persona sbagliata cosa succede?”  
Zed alzò un sopracciglio “Come se non sapessi benissimo che devi essere tu a baciarlo”  
Il biondo cercò di mantenere un’aria indifferente “Noi-“  
“ _Voi_ non siete esattamente silenziosi. Né avete poi chissà quale senso del pudore. Non so quanti spuntini di mezzanotte ho dovuto rimandare perché voi occupavate la cucina”  
“…ah”  
“Già”  
“…noi… ecco… è complicato”  
“Non è complicato, devi solo baciarlo. Hai presente, quella cosa che fate con la bocca praticamente di continuo quando pensate che io non vi veda?”  
L’esorcista sbuffò, roteando gli occhi, ma senza incontrare il suo sguardo. Non sarebbe arrossito come una comune ragazzina, lui era il dannato _John Constantine_ ergo lui non arrossisce come una ragazzina.  
Zed lo fissa intensamente per un lungo minuto “Non vedo quale sia il problema, bacialo, si risveglierà e vivrete per sempre felici e contenti. E poi andremo a fare il culo a strisce a questo cazzo di Trickster”  
“…”  
“… oddio! Tu hai paura che _lui_ non ti ami e per questo il bacio non funzioni!”  
Il biondo assottigliò lo sguardo, decidendosi a guardarla “Come ho detto è complicato, love. Abbiamo passato da un bel po’ l’età nel quale è semplice… amare”  
Fu la volta di Zed di alzare un sopracciglio e fissarlo male “Ascoltami bene mio caro John Constantine: la sottoscritta va a farsi uno spuntino, tu devi renderti presentabile, mangiare una scatola di mentine e baciare Chas prima del mio ritorno, o ne subirai le conseguenze”  
E, dopo un ultimo sorriso angelico (e probabilmente per questo molto più terrificante dei suoi soliti sorrisi) la ragazza uscì dalla stanza.  
“… mentine, hai detto?”  
   
Zed, in quanto ragazza di buon cuore, concesse addirittura un minuto extra all’esorcista, prima di entrare a passa di marcia nella sala.  
“Allora, il bacio del vero amore ha funzionato?” domandò prima ancora di vedere la scena (e, nella sua mente, per darli il tempo necessario per rendersi adeguati alla vista di minori).  
Chas era sveglio, questo va detto, e John era seduto sul divano vicino a quell’armadio del suo amico-autista-amoredellavita.  
Ma lo sguardo confuso di Chas lasciava intendere tutt’altro “Quale bacio? Stavi parlando di un antico incantesimo-“  
Prima ancora che l’uomo potesse finire la sua domanda, John Constantine se l’era già data a gambe, mentre un’infuriata Zed si armava della prima cosa che gli capitava sotto mano ( _No! Il caleidoscopio di Galileo no, love!!)_ e iniziava ad inseguirlo ( _Antico incantesimo a base di mentine? Ma sei serio Constantine!?!)_  
   
   
Intanto, nell’alto dei Cieli, un certo arcangelo burlone appassionato della Disney e con manie da Cupido rischiò di strozzarsi dal ridere, mentre mangiava un lecca-lecca.  
   
   
   
   
   
_“… allora, bacio del vero amore, eh?”_  
_“Uhm, già”_  
_“… “_  
_“…”_  
_“…John?”_  
_“Sì?”_  
_“Ti amo anch’io”_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ecco cosa succede a mettere ordine tra i vecchi file e trovare abbozzi del genere.  
> La colpa è tutta di Gabriel, perchè lui deve in pratica mettere ala in ogni mia storia o non è felice.  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qua e spero che vi abbia strappato un sorriso :)
> 
> ciao ciao  
> roby_lia


End file.
